Path of Thorns
by Dina647
Summary: Ringo is feeling lonely on her path of thorns. Who will follow and maintain her on this difficult path? Every pairing is possible
1. Confession

**Path of Thorns**

Hey! This is a first chapter of my first story. I really hope you like! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Ringo or any other Air gear character. (But I really wish to)

Ringo sat on windowsill in her room. She was looking at the darkness of silent night. She knew that right now there were stormriders everywhere. Suddenly she heard a knock at her room's door.

-Come in,-she replied.

-Ringo, can I talk to you?-she heard a male voice.

-What do you want?-Girl turned to a voice owner.

It was Ikki, her childhood crush. But now, she was enough with her stupid love. She knew that he will never love her as a girl. Just like a sister or a friend.

-You have a time to train with me? You know, like the old days, when I learned how to ride Air Treks.

-Sorry, I trained today and I'm really tired now. Maybe some other time?-she excused.

-Oh…okay, - Ikki seemed to be upset.

He retreated from her room. He left doors open. Ringo stood and went to close the door. And met Akito who was standing in hallway.

-It seems you maked him upset…- he said.

-I don't know what his problem is,-she sighted. - I'm just tired and don't want to train.

She closed her door. Why did Ikki turned upset? She was just tired. Or did he wanted to tell her something? She opened her room's window. She saw Ikki just about to jump from his room with Air Treks.

-Come on, Ringo, let's go! Please!-he was begging.

Ringo sighed.

-Ok, I'll go with you. I just need to put on my Air Treks.

She disappeared. After a minute, she jumped out of her room.

-Let's go then, - Ikki jumped out, too and started riding on roofs.

Ringo effortlessly overtook him. They were riding and riding… Ringo didn't know where Ikki was taking her. Finally, he stopped. They were out of town.

-Ringo, I need to talk to you about something, - Ikki began nervously.

-About what?

-You see…I have…feelings to…-he gulped.-…to you. And I… didn't know how to say it to you.

Ringo was speechless. She didn't know what to say. If he had said it a little bit earlier, she must be the happiest girl. But now, when she was through her love, it really didn't mean anything to her.

-And Mikan told me that… that you too have feelings for me…-Ikki continued.

-Um...Ikki… It was in the past. Now, I just love you like a brother…-she replied.

-Oh…-the boy turned upset.

-I'm sorry…-Ringo turned and rode away.

_Why didn't he said those things earlier?_ She thought. _Earlier I would be very pleased to hear it. But now… _Her heart was beating very fast. _Are my feelings to him returning? Does his words made them to return? Am I falling in love with Ikki again?_ She was running like never before.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It wasn't hard to write it. I'm waiting for reviews and some ideas for next chapter!


	2. A new feeling

**Path of Thorns**

Hey, people! I was really surprised that someone liked my story. Thank you, Etsuuko, for your review and idea for this chapter. I had a thought about writing a fan fiction with RingoxKazu pairing. So, here you go!

* * *

Ringo was running like never before. Ikki could run after her as much as he wanted, but still couldn't overtake her. When Ringo was within the city pale, without difficulty ran on the wall to the roof. It appeared that it was her district. She looked up to the sky. It was a full-moon and it was nice to stand on a rooftop and observe the sky. Suddenly, her attention was attracted by Air Treks sound. It seemed that someone was training. Ringo carefully approached to edge of a roof. Down there, in a side-street's shadow, someone really was training. A girl looked scrutinized.

_It looks really familiar… _she thought.

When figure was close to a moony spot, Ringo gasped.

_That's Spitfire's style! But it can't be him; Spitfire will never train in a place like this._

The dark figure slipped to a moon light. To a huge Ringo's wonder, it was Kazu.

_Kazu? I didn't think to see him training at this time of evening. So, it's true that he will follow in Spitfire's trace…  
_

She smiled. A rumour about Kazu being Spitfire's incomer was true. But not just that made her smile. The girl never saw Kazu with this kind of expression. It was tiredness combined with resolution and stubbornness. The boy was without his hat. His hair like a wreath enclosed his beautiful face. Ringo didn't notice that blushed in a bright shade of pink. With Kazu's every move her heart was beating faster and faster.  
She didn't know how much time she stood there. When the boy stopped, she flinched, like she was awaked from trance. She retreated from the edge of a roof, so Kazu wouldn't saw her. Then, she approached other side of a roof and take off of the roof to her home side.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought touching her cheeks. _I always knew Kazu is a cutie but now…_

But tonight everything was different. Tonight, a new feeling in her heart was born.

At the moment, when Ringo retreated, Kazu looked at the same spot, where she was standing. He knew that somebody was watching him.

_I hope it wasn't Emily. _He thought. _'Cause we talked about it. There is nothing between us and there never was. I hope she understands it.  
_

Tired, he went home.

* * *

A/N: So... This chapter is shorter than I thought. Anyway, I hope you liked it. And I'm really sorry for mistakes. English is not my first language but I do my best. Maybe, I'll write another chapter this weekend. And I'll wait for reviews.


	3. Quite a strange day

**Path of Thorns**

Hey! Third chapter is finally here! It really took a time to write it. 'Cause there weren't any ideas. But yesterday I finally wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

The other day, Ikki didn't come to school. Ringo didn't notice that, because they didn't go to school together for a long time; until Kazu and Onigiri walked up to her.

-Where's Ikki?-asked Kazu.-Why he didn't come to school?

-I…don't know, - Ringo shook her head.

Kazu was a little bit surprised that when he looked into her eyes, she blushed and removed her look.

-I didn't notice that he didn't come today,-she proceeded.

-Strange,-said Onigiri and went away with Kazu.  
_Did Ikki didn't come today for yesterday?_ Thought Ringo and looked to Ikki's friends.

She went to Emily and Yayoi. Emily looked kind of sad.

-Where's Ikki?-asked Emily.

-I don't know,-Ringo shrugged.

-Enough about Ikki,-said Yayoi who saw that Ringo didn't want to talk about him. - What happened to you, Emily?

Suddenly the bell ringed. Teacher had soon come to a classroom.

-I'll tell you later,-uttered Emily.

Through intermission, on school's roof, today came not a full company. Boys were sitting apart from girls and girls were sitting apart from boys.

-So, what happen?-asked Yayoi.

-Well, yesterday Kazu and I…

Somehow, Ringo couldn't breathe.

-Well, we…split up,-told Emily, Ringo could breathe again.

-What?! What happen? Why did you split up? - Yayoi stolen a glance at Kazu.

-Indeed, there weren't anything between us;-explained Emily. - We weren't even a couple. That's why Kazu wanted to end it all.

-How do feel?-Ringo finally began to speak.

-Fine. The truth is that I don't care. Because…

-What?-Yayoi bore away.

-…I like another guy.

-Oooh… Who is he? Do we know him?

Emily blushed.

-Well, yeah…

-That's enough; don't ask her more, - smiled Ringo.

After school, Ringo went home with Akito. At home, she went to Ikki's room and knocked at a door.

-Ikki, it's me. Open the door, we need to talk.

-No, Ringo, we don't have anything to talk about any more, - she heard an answer.

Ringo stood just stood there.

-What happened yesterday, when you two depart from home? - suddenly appeared and asked Akito.

Ringo just sighted and went to her room.

After an hour, someone ringed to the door.

-Ringo, can you get that? I'm busy now! - shouted Mikan, who was so into her computer game.

Ringo went out of her room.

-Why can't Ume open the damn door?-she complained.

-Because she's at her friend's house, making those creepy dolls.

Ringo opened the door. It was Onigiri and Kazu.

-Come in, Ikki's in his room, - she opened doors widely.

When the guys came in, she shut the doors. Then, before going to her room, she shouted:

-Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri are here!

With guests, into Ikki's room slipped Akito.

-Hey, why didn't you show up today? - questioned Onigiri.

-You seem upset about something, - observed Kazu.

Akito sat down and listened.

-Ah, guys…-sighted Ikki. – I just couldn't…

-But why? – asked Kazu.

-Yesterday… Ringo and I went out of city…

-So, Ringo told you that she loves you? – smiled Onigiri. - Well, I didn't think that you react like that, because…

-I confessed that I love her. Mikan told me that Ringo too likes me. But yesterday, she told me that she doesn't love me.

Boys fell silent.

-So that's why you didn't show up today, - said Akito.

His hand reached his eye patch and moved it to the other side.

-Heh! Lil' crow was rejected!-he laughed. - You better were hitting that pink hair bitch.

Kazu and Onigiri didn't say anything.

-Simca? You're kidding, right? - Ikki sniffed. - She's a bitch, like you said. I'm not interested in bitches anymore.

They sat in Ikki's room all afternoon. When guys were going home, Onigiri went to the doors first. Kazu stopped at Ringo's room doors. The doors were half-open. Kazu looked inside. Ringo was listening her mp3 player and was dancing in the middle of her room.

_Well, now I know how Ikki could fall in love with her…_ He thought, blushing.

-Interested in her? - he heard Agito's voice behind him. - Heh, she's quite a catch, don't you think so?

Kazu recoiled to Agito.

-I… ah…

Agito grinned.

-Bye! - Kazu ran to the doors and went out.

Agito open Ringo's room doors full. Ringo turned off her mp3 player and looked at Agito, surprised.

-The blond guy is observing you, - said the boy, grinning. - You know him, he's Ikki's friend.

Ringo blushed.

-Get out of my room! - She pushed Agito out, shutting the doors.

Agito grinned again and went to his room.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter. I apologize to all Simca's fans for that "bitch" thing. I can't help myself, I hate her. And no, Akito/Agito doesn't like Ringo. By the way, I can't update the story in next few days. Because I wouldn't have chance to connect to for a week or even two. But don't worry, I'll write some chapters for that time. And for now, I'll wait for reviews!


	4. A dance

Path of Thorns

**Path of Thorns**

Hey, people! I'm finally back. When I was writing, I was so bored. So, this chapter may be nonsense. I'm sorry for that. But for now, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Air gear characters. I just own this fan fiction.

* * *

Later, the same evening, Ikki and Ringo refused to eat supper. Rika was back from her tournament.  
-They are acting strange, - said Rika, when she was sitting with Akito, Mikan and Ume.

Akito was silent.

-Yes, - agreed with her Ume. - Ringo doesn't want to eat, I'm not surprised. But Ikki doesn't want to eat. That's really strange!

-I don't know what's happening with them and I don't care, - shrugged Mikan. – By the way, Ume, you're gonna wash dishes tonight.

Rika finished to eat and stood. She went to Ringo's room and knocket at the door. Then, she entered. Ringo was reading a book and listening to her mp3 player. When Ringo saw Rika, she turned off her mp3 player and put her book away.  
-Ringo, are you all right? – She asked.

-Yes, sister, I'm all right. What? – said Ringo, surprised.

-Well, I just thought… You didn't come to eat supper today.

-I'm just not hungry.

-Okay then. Don't forget, soon you have to go to your tuition.

-Yes, of course.

Rika turned to go away, but she recoiled on Ringo.

-Look at you, - she smiled. – Almost fifteen. Your junior high years going to end soon. You're going to go to senior high.

-Ah, Rika. Don't look at me like a grandmother at her granddaughter. You're my big sister, not a granny! Plus, I have a year and three months in the junior high.

-That's right, - Rika smiled again. – Sorry, sis.

She left Ringo alone.

--

Ringo's tuition came to an end.

-Ringo-san, would you like to go with us to a club or somewhere else? – As always, she got an invitation.

-Of course, - she agreed.

_Why not? I never go out with my friends. _The girl thought.

Ringo went to the club with her friends. Inside, they sat beside some table.

-What will you drink, Ringo-san? – asked one of the guys.

-I'll drink light cocktail, - She answered.

Others also booked their drinks. They talked, laughed and had a great time. But suddenly, girls stood.

-Enough to sit, let's go to dance, - they said.

Guys agreed.

-You'll join us, Ringo-san?

-Sure, - she nodded and went to dance with others.

--

Ringo danced with all of her friends. She had a great time. Finally, all tired, she went to their table and drank her cocktail. Suddenly, she saw Kazu, who came to the club with some of her familiar guys. He saw her, too, because after a minute, he went to her.

-Hey, Ringo, - he smiled. – What are you doing here?

-I came with some of my friends to chill-out, - she smiled to him. –Where are the other guys?

-Ah, Onigiri couldn't come, Ikki is drowned in depression, Akito didn't want to come and I couldn't contact with Buccha. I came here to chill-out, like you said.

-Oh, - Ringo couldn't stop smiling.

-Ringo-san, come on! – came the girls and started to pull her to the dance floor.

-Well, see ya, -said Ringo and went with the girls.

-See ya, - Kazu out watched her.

--

When Ringo was dancing with one of her friend, Kazu walked to them.

-I'm going to steal your dancer, -he blinked. – I want to dance with her.

-You don't mind? - asked Ringo.

-Okay, - her friend retreated, disgruntled.

Ringo didn't mind this switch. Actually, she wanted to dance with Kazu. Now played Kylie Minogue song "Red blooded woman". They didn't talk, just danced. Ringo was relaxed and wanted to this never end.

"_This girl wants to ride with you..._"-sang Kylie.

That's true. Ringo wanted that. And just with Kazu. He saw that her movements were different. He enjoyed every second of their dance. Unfortunately, the song was over.

-Thank you for this dance, - smiled Kazu.

Ringo didn't say anything, just smiled. Then, she went to her friends table. She was so happy.

-What time is it now? – She asked her friend.

-Soon, there will be midnight.

-I have to go home now, - Ringo stood and went somewhere.

She met Kazu on her way.

-You'll go home? - He asked.

-Yeah. Rika must be nervous, - she nodded.

-Then, I'll accompany you.

-Okay, I just need to go to the ladies room, - she went to the bathroom.

--

When she was at hand basin to wash her hands, her friends came in.

-Wow, Ringo-san, who's that guy? He's such a hottie! – They asked.

-He's a friend of mine.

-A friend? Girl, make him be your boyfriend!

Ringo blushed.

-Girls, I have to go home now, - she went out.

But when she was at the ladies room, Kazu talked with his friends.

-You have a great taste, - they said. – Behind those glasses hides a beauty.

-But she's just my friend.

-Well, don't miss this bit.

Kazu pretended that he didn't hear the last part. Ringo went out of the bathroom.

-I'm going now. Bye, - he went to Ringo. - Let's go?

She took her things and waved to her friends.

-Let's go, - they went to the exit and went out.

--

It was a beautiful night. They walked not talking for some time.

-It's beautiful night, - Ringo started to talk in pensively.

-Yeah, - agreed Kazu.

-I wish to have my Air Treks now. It's so wonderful to ride in this kind of night.

Kazu looked at Ringo. She was smiling and watching the sky.

-You better sleep, its school tomorrow, - he smiled to her.

She looked at him.

-You're right, - she gave him a smile. –Anyhow, I wish that.

They arrived to Ringo's house. Ringo looked at Kazu straight in his eyes. Then, she turned away her look and suddenly for unknown shyness, blushed. She didn't saw, that he blushed, too.

-Thank you for accompany, - Ringo with speed approached to Kazu and kissed his cheek and ran to her house door.

Kazu looked with a shock at her.

-Thank you for our dance! – He called after her. - You're a great dancer!

Ringo smiled to him and entered her home. Then, Kazu went to his home really happy.

* * *

A/N: Yep, this chapter is a big nonsense. But when I was writing it, I was in a writing mood. Something like "Oh my gosh, I need to write and I don't care what". Yeah… I hope you liked it. I'm going to wait for reviews.


	5. Exchange of lovers and unexpected call

**

* * *

**

Path of Thorns

Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating in months. But I was really busy. I was writing this chapter all this time and re-wrote it again and again, and again… I'm finally done.

By the way, the story is like there weren't the Gram scale tournament. [If I wrote it correctly.] So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Oh! Great is the one who owns characters from Air gear. But I own this fiction!

* * *

Ringo closed the door behind her silently and locked it. She knew that Rika don't mind if anyone from Noyamano house goes out or comes late. Except for Ume. She walked into a kitchen and went straight to the fridge. When she got all ingredients for a sandwich and closed its doors, she saw that Rika came there, too.

- Ringo, where have you been? – She was already in her pyjamas.

- I'm sorry, Rika, I forgot to tell you that I'll go out with my friends after tuition.

- But you could've come home. To eat and change clothes.

- But we went after my tuition.

- Well, okay. You're finally home, so I'll go to bed. Goodnight, little sister, - and she went out of the kitchen.

Ringo sighed. After making herself a sandwich, she went to her room, eating it. She didn't want to sleep. The girl turned on the lamp and took her old diary from table's drawer. Then took a little key from her hiding place and unlocked a little lock on the diary. After that, she flipped it open and started reading.

"I'm finally going to junior high! Rika said that if I'll do my best, I would go to tuition for those who want to study in college. They say if you're going into those tuitions, then it's easy to enter the collage. Ikki and I are in the same class. Well, most of familiar to me people are in the same class. But Ikki is more important then they. I doubted before, but now I know that I love him more then anyone. I believe that he'll love me one day, too…"

After reading that, Ringo smiled. She was so naïve then! The girl turned of the lamp and turned on the little one, at her bed. Then, she went to bathroom and changed into her own pyjamas. Then, Ringo got into bed ant flipped some pages of diary.

"Today that strange guy came. The one who came when I was little. He talked with Rika alone. After that he asked me, Mikan and Ume some questions. After every answer, he said a number of points, like some teacher. Later I listened when he and Rika talked alone again. Onee called him Kilik. So, Kilik said: "_They all got the genes, like I said to you before. They would be useful for Sleeping Forest. That girl with glasses, Ringo, if I'm not mistaking, is most talented. She could be your heiress." _Then Rika spoken: "_Yes, she's the talented one. Today I'm going to introduce them all with Air Treks and I'll tell you the results."_

Ringo remembered that day. It was the day that Rika showed them a world of Air Treks. She got it all better then her sisters. Girl learned quickly and soon she could do all Rika's tricks, and made her own tricks. That's why she was introduced with all Sleeping Forest's members. She became a new Thorn queen. Her sisters were accepted in to the team, too. But all team showed up when they needed to participate in some tournament.

Ringo turned a page. There, she found a record that she wrote a month ago.

"I'm very doubtful now. I doubt for my study, I doubt about my AT style. I even started to doubt if I love Ikki like I used to… What happen? What happen to me?"

Ringo paused. Yes, about a month ago she started to doubt of her love.

_Probably I didn't even love him. _She thought. _That must've been a childish crush. Yeah, that must be it. Because Ikki always acted the way I just wished to._

She flipped the pages of her diary and read it all night. She even fell asleep with a lamp turned on and a diary in her hands. She didn't even notice the dark figures of a boy and a girl on her neighbor's roof.

* * *

In the morning, Ringo got up like she always did, at 7 o'clock. She didn't think that she could get up on time. The morning at home was the same as always. But Ringo went to school alone. She didn't want to go with Ikki. She could've gone with Akito, but he always went with Ikki.

Ringo went by a quay like always. She admired the beauty of starting spring day and its sounds. For some reason, Kazu's face couldn't leave her mind. The girl sighed. Oh, how wonderful it would be if he was there with her and could see this beautiful morning. But he did. Although he went to school by other way, he saw the world in a morning as beautiful as she did.

At school, Yayoi greeted Ringo at school.

-You won't believe this! Ikki doesn't talk about Emily the way he used before! – She shouted.

- Don't scream, I hear you, - smiled Ringo.

-Oh, sorry, I forgot. So, you heard what I said. What do you think?

- Maybe Ikki got some mind and maybe they'll become friends.

- I mean, how do you feel about it? – Yayoi looked at her friend curiously.

- I don't mind it at all, - answered Ringo. – Ikki…well… I don't like him anymore.

Yayoi was schocked.

- Ringo… is that true?

- Yes.

Yayoi didn't know what to say. That's why they headed to a classroom. There, Ringo saw that Emily and Ikki were having a nice chat. But she didn't care. She just looked for Kazu. And there he is, talking with classmates. Girls went and sit by her desk. As soon as he saw her, Kazu went to her.

- Hi, Ringo, - he smiled.

- Hi, Kazu, - she smiled back.

- Yesterday it was very fun. It's a pity, that the song ended so soon, - the boy regretted.

- Yeah, I had a great time yesterday. Thank you for accompanying me to home.

- No problem, - he smiled and went back to classmates.

Yayoi looked at her, surprised.

- Tell me! – She almost fell on Ring.

- Well, yesterday I met him at the club and we just danced, - answered Ring. – And later he accompanied me home.

- Seriously?

- What seriously? – came and asked Emily

- Yesterday Ringo and Kazu were at the club! – announced Yayoi.

- No! – blushed Ringo. – I just met him there!

- What did you there? – asked Emily, surprised. – You never go to any club.

- I was invited by my friends of tuition. And I thought "Why not?"

- How Kazu got there? – Again asked Emily.

- He went there with his friends.

- Oh.

- How do you feel, Emily? – asked Yayoi.

- Oh, nothing. I said before, I don't love him.

The bell rang. Teacher Ton-Ton came into classroom.

- We'll talk later, - said Ringo and everyone went to their seats.

* * *

During a lesson, Ringo couldn't concentrate. Her answers were incorrect and the mistakes were not unrepresentative to her. Girl fussed and was angry at her. Kazu watched her from his seat. He considered what was happening in her head now. And mainly – who does she like? Does it still Ikki? Or maybe somebody else? But who? These questions didn't give him to rest.

* * *

After school Ringo went home with Ikki and Akito. All three of them talked about various things.

_Like old times…_ Thought Ringo.

She was happy with things like they were now. Her life was back to normal. Except that her lover has changed.

* * *

Ringo just finished her homework as phone rang. Ikki was in his room and probably listening music really loud. Akito, Mikan and Ume were shopping.

- Ikki, the phone! – shouted Ringo.

No response. Just a loud music. Ringo went to answer the phone.

- Noyamano house. Ringo's listening, - she answered.

- Hey, Ringo. It's Kazu, - she heard familiar male voice.

- Hey, Kazu. Do you want me to get Ikki for you?

- No, it's not necessary.

- Then do I need to tell him something from you?

- No. I'm calling for you; - he said it kind of shyly.

- For me? – asked Ringo and blushed a little.

It was the first time when a guy called her.

- Yes. I wanted to ask you how you're doing…

- Ugh… I'm fine… Thank you… I guess. How are you?

- A lot better than before…

- What?

- Oh, nothing! Ignore it! – He shouted quickly.

Ringo laughed.

- Okay.

- So… ugh… What are your plans for today?

- Well, I'll probably go to train.

- Do you want to train with me? Of course, if you wish to.

- That would be great! – said Ringo. – It's boring to train all alone.

- Then when and where we'll meet?

- At eight o'clock, on my neighbor's roof.

- Okay. Bye!

- Bye, Kazu, - Ringo hang up the phone.

Her heart was racing. She's got herself in a date. Well, almost a date.

* * *

After a supper, Ringo went to her room change clothes. She dressed a T-shirt with big red apple and under it, there was written Crazy apple; and black shorts. After some thinking that it could be cold, she took her sport jacket, although she got a secret wish that Kazu will worm her up.

When time for them to meet came, Ringo looked trough her window and smiled. Kazu waited for her in a place they agreed to meet. Then, the girl got in her Air Treks and opened a window. After that, she took off of the windowsill and jumped on the neighbor's roof.

- You're ready? – smiled Kazu after checking her out.

- Let's go, - Ringo smiled back to him.

When they moved, Ikki looked trough a window in his room.

- Ringo and Kazu..? – He said.

- Where? – Emily appeared by his side.

- There, they just rode away, - he showed her.

- I can't believe my eyes…- whispered Emily.

Ikki sat on his bed. The girl sat beside him and snuggled against him. Boy hugged her. Apparently, they were sitting like this before they heard voices.

- Are you envious of Ringo? – asked Ikki.

- No, - she snuggled against him even harder. – The thing I told you before was true.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Please, tell that I didn't screw up. And people, please, review! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster! So,please!


	6. Old house

**Path of Thorns**

I can't believe you, guys! You just abandoned my story… I know, I know, I wasn't updating for a long time, but you're just being too cruel to me. Because it's my first fiction and I want just one or two readers who could read my story, correct me when I'm wrong, give me some ideas… Sigh…

Okay, on with the story…

* * *

Ringo and Kazu rode to the same place the girl were with Ikki not so long ago – out of town. They didn't want that an outside eye could see their Air Trek styles and tricks, and an outside ear could hear their conversation. At first, they trained individually, but after some time they both started to train together by combining their tricks.

- Do you want to race? – Suddenly, Kazu stopped. - We'll test each other.

- Sure, - agreed Ringo.

She remembered the time when she and Ikki chased a car in Kyoto's streets. She wore a beautiful kimono then. Because she did some damage, she needed to buy it, but Ume cleaned the damage. Now it hanged in Ringo's closet, in special bag. She never wore it after that.

They both agreed the place they'll run to. It's an old house in a middle of a forest.

- Are you ready? – asked Ringo.

- Always, - answered Kazu.

And they started at the same time. Kazu was running on the ground, avoiding tree's root, so he could go full speed. Ringo was running in trees. Well, she just jumped from one tree to another, taking off of the lower branches, setting down on a ground just for a few seconds. Kazu won the race by 2 seconds.

- Wow, - smiled Ringo. –You're very fast.

- You, too, - he smiled back. – It's a shame that we're on different teams. I'd like a teammate like that.

- But it is how it is, - blushed and giggled Ringo.

Kazu looked at the old house. The building stood there lonely for a long time. Sleeping Forest's members met there with each other and their tuners. Ringo had a room fixed by her and it was her personal room. She slept there sometimes, mostly at summer.

- How many years do you think this house stands here? – asked the boy, because he knew a little about it.

- Long enough, - simply said Ringo.

- About 20 years, - said Kazu. – They say that it's haunted.

Ringo laughed.

- What's so funny? I'm serious, - he asked, surprised.

- Oh, nothing, - giggled Ringo. – It's just that I know this house more than you do. And it's not haunted.

- I don't believe it. What do you know about it?

- I spend a lot of time there. Usually, I sleep there.

- How could you do that? – Kazu was surprised even more. – There are probably no good bedrooms.

- I fixed one room. The living room is totally livable.

Kazu thought for a minute.

- So, can we come in? – Finally, he smiled.

- Let's go, - she agreed.

- But how we'll get inside? – A boy tried to open the door, but it was locked. - Door's locked.

Ringo took a key from a sport's bag she carried with her and unlocked the door.

* * *

When they entered a dusty hall, Kazu saw a little bit of living room. All furniture was wrapped in cellophane.

- Let's go into a living room, - Ringo invited him and with her Air Treks rode into the room.

Kazu walked behind her. In a living room, Ringo took away cellophane from a couch and sat down and because she had normal shoes in her bag, she took off ATs and changed into normal shoes. Kazu sat beside her. But a girl soon stood up and found some candles and matches, because it was getting dark outside.

- Don't you afraid to be alone here? – asked Kazu as she light a candle and put it on a little table in front of them.

-No, - she shook her head. – Conversely, I like it here. It's peaceful and quiet here, unlike at my house.

- I understand, - he smiled. – I see how you like it here.

- Sometimes, I like to imagine that this is my house. My own house, - she smiled.

Candle light played in her lavender eyes. Kazu felt a feeling to grab her into his grip and hug her. Ringo felt the same, but she just changed a subject.

* * *

They talked for awhile like this. They talked honestly about everything. Even talked about things they wouldn't talk with their closest friends.

- Ringo… - began Kazu. – Ikki said that he confessed to you how he felt about you. But he said that you said to him, you don't love him anymore. Why? Maybe something happened or he said, or did anything to you?

Ringo was surprised that he cared about such thing.

- Well, I don't love him, - she answered. – He said that a little too late. If he would've said it earlier, I would've been very happy.

- But why?

- At first, when that Kururu came, I thought, _here goes my last hope…_" I cried for awhile and been here. But later, I understood that I didn't even love him. I just wanted to be like him, but I couldn't. I admired him.

- Isn't that love?

- No, that's not it. It was just an admiration in him, his behavior.

Kazu fell silent and thought about it.

- Why did you brake up with Emily? – Suddenly asked Ringo.

He was surprised with her question.

- We even weren't a couple, - he answered. – That's why we end it all.

- But Emily loved you more than anything, loved you more than anyone could ever love, - and outfaced him Ringo. – And I saw that you started to feel something to her…

Kazu fell silent again, trying to choose right words, thinking about it again.

- I know that Emily loved me, - he started. – But I didn't feel the same with her. I saw how she tried to make me look only at her, how she showed me her love. Your eyes lied to you, Ringo; I felt only friendliness to her, like I would try to ready her for our talk about it. Suddenly, she changed. Sometimes, she even forgot that I existed. That's why it weren't so bad when we talked. Maybe she understood it before our talk.

- Or maybe she fell in love with another, - said Ringo, when she remembered Emily's words. - She told me and Yayoi that she likes another guy. Who is he, I wonder?

- It doesn't matter, - smiled Kazu. – As long as Emily's happy, I'm good with it.

- You're right, - smiled Ringo.

Kazu showed that he heard quiet steps in a hall. But he sat on a cough in a way he couldn't see it. Ringo sat in a right way and with a corner of her eyes she saw who was there, but played like she didn't hear or saw anything. A boy saw that she didn't even look at that direction, so he chased away those thoughts.

_It must be rats or a mouse._ He thought.

Ringo took her phone from her jackets pocket and gasped.

-It's midnight! – She said and looked at Kazu. – What should we do?

-What do think? – He asked. – We should stay here or go home?

- Well, tomorrow is Saturday and we don't need to school, - girl answered. – I want to stay here. What do you want to do?

- I'm thinking the same way, - he smiled to her. – I liked to talk with you so much, so I don't want to end it now.

- Then we should write messages to our homes, so they won't worry, - she said.

- Okay, - Kazu took his phone, too.

It appeared to him that after sending a message to Rika, Ringo send another message to someone else.

* * *

They talked for hours, because Ringo needed to light a new candle for a few times. Old house wasn't mysterious and creepy anymore. Now, when there were young people voices and laugh, it was kind of comfortable.

Finally, a tiredness overcome Ringo and she yawned. Kazu did the same.

- Maybe we should go to bed? – He suggested.

- Okay, - she nodded. – Let's go to my room.

She took a candle from a table and stood up from couch. Then approached to a hall, started to climb upstairs, Kazu right behind her. Ringo lead him into a big room. In one of corners stood an old closet, in other – a large bed. In middle stood table with an empty vase on it. Ringo use to soak flowers in it to make the room live. A girl put her bag on one side of bed and Kazu stood in opposite side of bed.

- So… we'll have to sleep together? – He asked and blushed a little.

- We'll have to, - blushed Ringo. – Other rooms aren't capable to sleep in.

She lied, of course. But she did that only to protect the secret.

- And spring nights still aren't warm, so it would be warmer for us to shear a bed, - she continued.

- I understand, - nodded Kazu.

Ringo converted bedding. They needed to undress a little. Both didn't know how much other will undress, so they turned away from each other. Ringo just undressed her sport jacket and put it inside her bag and took off her shoes. Kazu undressed all of his upside clothes and stayed just with his pants on. Looking at each other shyly, they laid down in the bed. It was too wide, so it was a large gap between them and one of them hadn't enough of a wrap. Both moved to middle and made a small gap between them. Both wanted to close this gap and snuggle at each other, but they feared each other's reaction. For some time boy and girl laid and couldn't sleep. After awhile, Ringo fell asleep first. Kazu looked at her sleeping for some time, but then fell asleep himself. Before he fell asleep, he could swear that he heard two voices behind a wall, in another room.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was kind of long. Nah, 5 chapter was longer. Okay, I'll wait for some readers and reviews.


	7. Author's note

Hello!

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in… well, almost 4 years.

The reason I came back here was that I got a message about a new review on this fanfic, which was a very pleasant surprise. It's nice to know someone's reading your first "baby", even after you abandoned it.

I've read what I wrote and all I want to do is to hide in shame. I mean, just look at my poor grammar and all those plot holes! Well, in my defense, I could say that I was in 5th or 6th grade, so my English wasn't as good as I thought and I was too eager to get to the cute stuff, that is why I was rushing everything.

I am thinking about re-vamping this story. Message me privately (or leave a review or whatever), if you'd be interested in the revival of this story or you'd just like to get in touch :)


End file.
